Burning Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Starts the same as Freezing Flowers. It's Valentine's Day at the guild, and Gray has been gone on a mission for two months. He's back, and with flowers. Who's the lucky girl? Or the lucky Dragon Slayer? Fem!Natsu Fem!NatsuxGray AU OOC


Burning Flowers~

X782

Gray awoke with a smile, even if he was on a noisy train; since lovers wanted to be with each other on Valentine's Day. He had a dream of a ancient memory, a long forgotten event, well it wasn't forgotten by Gray. That memory brought a smile on his face. He didn't really know when his feelings changed, but they did.

It took him two months, the time of the mission, to figure out these aged feelings. He never really noticed them till he left Natsa for the long of a period. Over the course of the mission, he felt as if he was frozen in time, every couple of seconds he looked at the clock, counting down to when he was going to see her again. He dream of her, roaming in the meadows where they always fought. He would look behind, or glance aside, to see if she was there, but she wasn't. Everything reminded him of her, even if they had the slightly similar.

He was in love with Natsa Dragneel.

And that was true.

It took him two months to figure these feelings. Two months away from her, someone he knew for five years.

But no matter how much he thought of her, wanting to tell her about his feelings, what did she feel about him? A rival? Brother? Friend? Was he already Friend-zoned before he could even try? But no matter how much he thought, an answer never came up. Natsa...she was too complex, well at least in the terms of love. She loved Igneel as her father, she thought of the guild as her family after his disappearance. So would Gray be any different relationship with her? Could he changed his status with her? Not rivals, but lovers instead?

This was making his brain hurt, nothing made any sense, well that's love for you. He sighed, but at least he came back at a good time. It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and the best time to admit his feelings.

The train stopped, and the conductor's voice could be heard. "This is Magnolia Town, Magnolia Town," he repeated. "Please check your overhead luggage rack for any personal belongings."

"Guess that's me," Gray said as he grabbed his bag, full of his clothes that always appear on the ground, and walked out the door, onto the pavement. Behind him he could hear the sounds of love~. People were kissing their loved ones, hugging them as if they would disappear, and worse of all, saying, "I love you!" But at least this gave Gray a mental picture of what he could do for Natsa. He didn't have much of a clue about love so this was a start for him. He wanted to give Natsa something special.

He started walking back to the guild, picking up some roses on the way. Which girl didn't like roses? They smelled fresh, it was a nice contrast against the February air. His smile lifted, he was going to do it, so he took off to the guild.

He was going to do it.

He was going to admit his feelings.

He was going to declare his love for Natsa.

These were the thoughts that raced in his mind as he got closer to the guild.

The guild was large, two-story high building. In the center of the building was a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of parallel poles. This was his home, ever since Ur... and this was also the home to others, namely Natsa. He smiled as he walked inside the gate. As he gotten closer to the gate, his heartbeat raised. He was starting to get nervous, and the thought of going home and forgetting the plan was saying better.

Gray took a breath and opened the door. The atmosphere inside of the guild was very pleasing. Some of them took noticed of his entrance and greeted him, some saw the roses and giggled, while most of them weren't noticing. Natsa was one of them, she was engage in a conversation with Lisanna. She didn't even noticed that Gray came back, till she sniffed the air.

She turned her head wards the door and took noticed of Gray. When she seen the roses, she looked confused till she remember the day. She turned to Lisanna, "Looks like Ice-Block has a Valentine."

"I wonder who it would be~!" Lisanna replied. She turned her head and watched Gray make his way through the guild. He was heading right to their table, not to Cana's or Levy's, no he was coming to this table. His eyes were focus on Natsa's figure, Lisanna smiled. She looked at her friend, "I've to go to the bathroom~."

"Uh, okay," Natsa replied. She looked at the table with a bored expression, maybe she should caused a fight. That thought left her mind since Loke was paying her not to caused a ruckus, since he was with his girlfriends. Where was Happy? She looked around the guild for Happy, he should have been here. He was always around, hovering over her person, or eating a fish. He wasn't no where, that was unusual.

Gray stepped by the table, he looked at her. "N-Natsa," he stuttered. When he say her name, she turned her head around to face him. He called her by her name, not an insult like they usually call each other. He held the flowers up and pushed them into her hands. His cheeks were painted red as he say those lines, "W-Will you be my Valentine?" He was talking fast, he just wanted this to be over, and quickly. He didn't want to hear her rejection.

Natsa looked at the roses in her hands. She thought these were going to someone else, not herself. She looked back up, looking Gray in the eye, checking to see if he was lying. There wasn't no hint of lying in his eyes, he was just nervous and fretting. She gave him a smile, "Course' Gray."

Those weren't the words. Those weren't the rejection. No, they were accepting his proposal. He was downright stunned by those words that came out of her mouth. Natsa just laughed at his state, this was way better than angrily him, he was totally frozen. "Hello~! Earthland to Gray!" she said as she waved her hands in front of his face. When he wasn't moving, she left him like that. She remember that flowers, or roses in this case, needed water.

**Yes...I'm not good at cheesy scenes. Well, Burning Flowers is now complete! Now I just need some new ideas for this setting. Oh, also, the first part of this chapter was base on Freezing Flowers (I need to stop taking stuff from that story!). Please review and maybe suggest something for my next story. Oh, I had a extra bit for this chapter (I didn't add it officially in the story since it's doesn't deal with NatsaxGray):**

"YEAH!" Lisanna cried, her hand striking down. She was hiding behind the corner as she watched the scene. She wasn't in the bathroom, she just wanted to give the couple some room, and not to pressure Gray. Happy was held in her arms, he had no clue what was going on. He just knew he wanted some money for fish, so he was going to ask, then hands appeared out of nowhere and held him. He was wiggling around in her arms, trying to break free from her grip.

The End~!


End file.
